Hero Justice: Intro's and Cartoons
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Welcome to Hero Justice (Obvious Injustice parody) where the heroes are anyone from cartoons OR video games/movies. (I am terrible at summaries. AU of Injustice and anything else. Now Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this will be very different...why? Because it's just intro's and costumes. I don't own Injustice, or any characters from other shows and movies. They belong to Netherrealm Studios/Warner Bros and the others belong to their respective owners. Yes, I AM a character in my own AU. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: Alex

_Costumes_

_Alex: A version of me in a business suit._

_Joker Costume: The joker costume from "Batman 89." (The inspiration for my version of the character.)_

**ZZZ**

_Origin: Hailing from Earth 1, he is the main antagonist of the story. Just imagine Lex Luthor crossed with the Joker and you get the main idea of how my OC is. Became evil (and somewhat insane/self centered) after being caught in an explosion._

_Vs. Himself_

_1_

_Alex 1: (Walks up) You are a handsome devil aren't you?_

_Alex 2: I'm you dumbass!_

_Alex 1: Eh, I'd still kiss ya._

_2_

_Alex 2: Is that REALLY how I look?_

_Alex 1: Yup._

_Alex 2: Let's see who's stronger._

**ZZZ**

_Vs. R (The hero of Earth 1)_

_1_

_R: Alex._

_Alex: Heh, nice to see you again.._

_R: The feeling isn't mutual._

_2_

_Alex: We meet again, R._

_R: Your reign of terror ends now!_

_Alex: I'd LOVE to see you try!_

_3_

_Alex: Ha! I knew you'd be back!_

_R: Not exactly for you._

_Alex: Eh, party pooper._

_4_

_R: So, how was prison?_

_Alex: Eh, pretty terrible._

_R: Bet you can't WAIT to go back._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Jules (A self proclaimed crime lord.)_

_1_

_Alex: Well, hel-lo gorgeous._

_Jules: In your dreams..  
_

_Alex: Can't blame a guy for trying._

_2_

_Jules: So, YOU are the mastermind?_

_Alex: Yes indeedy! _

_Jules: Let's see how smart you REALLY are._

_3_

_Alex: Hello beautiful._

_Jules: You're so delusional._

_Alex: You're making me blush._

_4_

_Jules: Alex, I presume?  
_

_Alex: Right-o cheerio._

_Jules: The HELL did you just call me?_

**ZZZ**

_Vs Z (Hero of Earth 2. Arrived from an accidental explosion on his Earth)_

_1_

_Z: Halt criminal!_

_Alex: Seriously?_

_Z: Yeah._

_2_

_Alex: If it isn't the, "hero" of Earth 2._

_Z: Are you surprised?_

_Alex: (Smirks) Nope, not really._

_3_

_Z: Your reign of terror ends now!_

_Alex: Stealing R's material I see?_

_Z: Sh-shut up!_

_4_

_Alex: Why hello!_

_Z: Who are you?_

_Alex: This Earth's worst nightmare._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Eddy (From Ed, Edd & Eddy)_

_1_

_Alex: Eddy Skipper, McGee._

_Eddy: What did you just call me!?_

_Alex: Exactly by name._

_2_

_Eddy: Are you a citizen of this world?_

_Alex: (Grabs knife) Not quite._

_Eddy: Crud..._

_3_

_Alex: HA! A cartoon character? How original!_

_Eddy: (Dryly) I'm Eddy._

_Alex: I am...unimpressed._

_4_

_Eddy: You're that criminal!_

_Alex: Alex, charmed._

_Eddy: Guess we'll see if I can't stop you._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Makuta _

_1_

_Alex: Ah, a robot._

_Makuta: I am Makuta, fool._

_Alex: Let's see if I can reprogram you._

_2_

_Makuta: A human of Earth 1._

_Alex: I'm Alex, a pleasure._

_Makuta: I can't wait to enslave your realm._

_3_

_Alex: Who are you?_

_Makuta: I am Makuta._

_Alex: (Pulls out gun) Guess you don't want to be friends._

_4  
_

_Makuta: Alex._

_Alex: And you are?_

_Makuta: Your doom._

**ZZZ**

**Author's Note: Yep, that's all for now! Don't worry, I WILL add more characters. Consider this the, MAIN ROSTER, and the next chapters DLC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yep! Two chapters in one day! Here is Z, with two of the characters AND, as I call it, the "horror DLC." Enjoy!  
**

Chapter Two: Z/ Horror DLC

_Costumes  
_

_Z: Traditional hero costume with a big Z on the front._

_Z Suit Mark 2: The second suit. (Think Batman Begins and how Batman's suit changed in the Dark Knight.) Has more power. _

**ZZZ**

_Origin: From Earth 2, he started out as an every day average worker at the office before becoming Z. Only using the first letter of his name, he fights for justice._

_Vs Himself_

_1_

_Z 1: What are you, a clone?_

_Z 2: Maybe I'm the original._

_Z 1: That would make you wrong._

_2_

_Z 2: Ah, a clone brother._

_Z 1: Clearly I'm not._

_Z 2: Clearly I need to remind you._

**ZZZ**

_Vs R (Earth 1)_

_1_

_Z: You're the hero of Earth 1?_

_R: Yep, and you're an intruder._

_Z: Just trying to help you man._

_2_

_R: Who goes there?_

_Z: A hero like you._

_R: You're a liar!_

_3_

_Z: Nice to meet you, I'm Z._

_R: R, it's nice to meet you too._

_Z: This'll be interesting._

_4_

_R: I've heard all about Earth 2._

_Z: So you know why I'm protecting it?_

_R: I understand clear as day._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Chucky (Child's Play 2019)_

_1_

_Z: What are you?_

_Chucky: (Pulls out knife) Your best friend!_

_Z: Oh shit._

_2_

_Chucky: Hi there, are you my b-best buddy?_

_Z: No..._

_Chucky: (Eyes turn red) Then I must fix that._

_3_

_Z: My scanner says you are flawed._

_Chucky: You must be fixed if you believe that!_

_Z: Yep, definitely flawed._

_4_

_Chucky: Do you wanna sing the buddy song?_

_Z: Heck no!_

_Chucky: Don't ruin my fun!_

**ZZZ**

_Vs Pennywise the Dancing Clown (It 2017)_

_1_

_Z: A clown? Seriously?  
_

_Pennywise: Do you want a balloon Z?_

_Z: Well, that escalated quickly._

_2_

_Pennywise: Hello Z._

_Z: What...are you?  
_

_Pennywise: Oh! Well, I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown!_

_3_

_Z: I hate clowns._

_Pennywise: (Deep Voice) Fool, I am the eater of worlds!_

_Z: Yep, definitely hate you._

_4  
_

_Pennywise: Hello loser._

_Z: I'm no loser.  
_

_Pennywise: (Eyes turn yellow) Time to float._

_5_

_Z: YOU are Pennywise?  
_

_Pennywise: (Appears as Mrs. Kersh, but speaks in Pennywise's voice) Do you want some tea?_

_Z: Definitely a shape-shifter._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Foxy_

_1_

_Z: A robot fox? Yawn._

_Foxy: Yarr, ye will walk the plank for that._

_Z: (Smirks) What plank?  
_

_2_

_Foxy: Yarr, welcome to Pirate's Cove_

_Z: Hmm...where have I seen you before.  
_

_Foxy: (Sadly) Did ye not know me?_

_3_

_Z: I have found the robot._

_Foxy: Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate! _

_Z: And he's delusional._

_4_

_(Rockstar Foxy DLC Costume)_

_Rockstar Foxy: Yarr, who touched me bird?_

_Z: I didn't touch your damn bird._

_Rockstar Foxy: Ya win some, ya lose some._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The next exciting chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Luigi, Video Game DLC Part 1

_Costumes_

_Luigi: Original costume._

_Fire Flower Luigi: A fire flower upgrade!_

**ZZZ  
**

_Origin: From the Mushroom Kingdom, he lost his world when it was attacked and he arrived on Earth 1. Looking for answers, he teams up with heroes and fights villains._

_Vs Himself_

_1_

_Luigi 1: Mama Mia!_

_Luigi 2: Hello brother._

_Luigi 1: You're not my brother!_

_2_

_Luigi 2: I am a perfect clone._

_Luigi 1: Do you like spaghetti?_

_Luigi 2: Ugh, I hate the stuff._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Jules_

_1_

_Luigi: Are you the one who destroyed my world?  
_

_Jules: No, but I can arrange to._

_Luigi: Mama Mia!_

_2_

_Jules: Video game characters?_

_Luigi: I don't know what that is!  
_

_Jules: Video games? Or Characters?_

_3_

_Luigi: Who are you?_

_Jules: Jules, a villain of Earth 2._

_Luigi: Earth...two?_

_4_

_Jules: I am here to destroy your world.  
_

_Luigi: My world was already destroyed!_

_Jules: Then I'll just destroy you._

**ZZZ**

_Vs R_

_1_

_Luigi: Who are you?_

_R: I'm R._

_Luigi: Like the movie rating? (Shudders)_

_2_

_R: I'm a Luigi fan!_

_Luigi: Are you a stalker?_

_R: N-never mind..._

_3_

_Luigi: What happened to my world!?_

_R: Alex happened._

_Luigi: Then I must destroy him._

_4_

_R: The summer of Luigi!_

_Luigi: I'm not a character darn it!_

_R: Only on this world you are._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Z_

_1_

_Luigi: Are you a friend or foe?_

_Z: What do you think?_

_Luigi: Guess we'll find out._

_2_

_Z: What a ridiculous costume._

_Luigi: These are my regular clothes!_

_Z: This day just keeps getting better..._

_3_

_Luigi: You're a hero right?_

_Z: Yep._

_Luigi: Then let's team up!_

_4_

_Z: So, you're Luigi?_

_Luigi: Yes?_

_Z: Have you ever heard of...video games?_

**ZZZ**

_Vs Makuta_

_1_

_Luigi: (Shudders) Where am I?_

_Makuta: You are in my domain._

_Luigi: What-are you?_

_2_

_Makuta: Welcome to my lair plumber._

_Luigi: How do you know me?_

_Makuta: Defeat me and find out._

_3_

_Luigi: Wow...you're...something._

_Makuta: I am a being of darkness._

_Luigi: And clearly evil._

_4_

_Makuta: I am Makuta. _

_Luigi: I'm Luigi._

_Makuta: I...will make you suffer._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Eddy_

_1_

_Luigi: So, you're a scam artist?_

_Eddy: No! I'm an honest business man._

_Luigi: More like business kid._

_2_

_Eddy: Step right up, only 25 cents._

_Luigi: No thanks._

_Eddy: Excuse me?_

_3_

_Luigi: Who are you?  
_

_Eddy: I'm Eddy!_

_Luigi: I'm Luigi._

_4_

_ Eddy: Would you like an ice cream?_

_Luigi: Ooh, what flavor!?  
_

_Eddy: Pain flavored._

**ZZZ**

_Vs Alex_

_1_

_Luigi: Who are you?_

_Alex: I'm Alex._

_Luigi: I heard you're the one who destroyed my world!_

_2_

_Alex: A plumber? Seriously?_

_Luigi: I'm stronger than I look._

_Alex: Wanna test that buddy?_

_3_

_Luigi: I know it was you._

_Alex: Then you know you have to die._

_Luigi: Let's see who wins._

_4_

_Alex: Luigi._

_Luigi: Alex._

_Alex: I always wanted to meet an icon._

_5_

_Luigi: So, you're Alex?  
_

_Alex: Guilty as charged._

_Luigi: I'll say you're guilty!_

**Author's Note: Join me for the last two chapters of DLC! I hope you're enjoying this so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Now for the long awaited chapter four! The last of the DLC! Next...and soon...the sequel! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Sonic the Hedgehog, Video Game DLC Part 2

_Costumes_

_Sonic: Original Costume_

_Super Sonic: He's collected all the Chaos Emeralds!_

_Classic Sonic: A blast from the past!_

**ZZZ**

_Origin: From Mobius, he was teleported to Earth 1 by Doctor Eggman. Now, on a journey to get home, he helps R and Z of Earth 1 and 2 to battle the villainous Alex and save the universe!_

_Vs Himself_

_1_

_Sonic 1: Huh, you seem cool!_

_Sonic 2: Not so bad yourself._

_Sonic 1: Yeah!_

_2_

_Sonic 2: A Faker!_

_Sonic 1: I'd say your the fake hedgehog!  
_

_Sonic 2: Stealing Shadow's material?_

_3_

_Sonic 1: You must be evil!  
_

_Sonic 2: No way!_

_Sonic: 1: I'll be the judge of that!_

_Vs R_

_1_

_Sonic: Huh, that's a cool costume!_

_R: (Raises fists) Thanks!_

_Sonic: No prob._

_2_

_R: Are you good or bad?  
_

_Sonic: Obviously good! _

_R: Just checking._

_3_

_Sonic: That's a snazzy performance there._

_R: Why is that familiar?  
_

_Sonic: (Sighs) Don't ask._

_Vs. Z_

_1_

_Sonic: Nice! A superhero!_

_Z: I'm Z._

_Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog_

_2_

_Z: A cat?_

_Sonic: I'm a hedgehog._

_Z: My bad._

_3_

_Sonic: So, what are you here for?  
_

_Z: A duel to see who''s the best._

_Sonic: You've read my mind._

_4_

_Z: What do you want?  
_

_Sonic: A running competition._

_Z: Yep, not happening._

_Vs Jules_

_1_

_Sonic: Who are you?_

_Jules: You're kidding right?_

_Sonic: Nope._

_2_

_Jules: So you're the hedgehog?  
_

_Sonic: Guilty as charged._

_Jules: This will be fun._

_3_

_Sonic: Jules?_

_Jules: Who's asking?_

_Sonic: A hero._

_Vs Eddy_

_1_

_Sonic: A kid?  
_

_Eddy: I'm a teenager!_

_Sonic: Whoa! Calm down!_

_2_

_Eddy: You'd make a lovely attraction!  
_

_Sonic: I'll pass!_

_Eddy: Oh come on!  
_

_3_

_Sonic: And you are?  
_

_Eddy: I'm Eddy! The man with the plan!  
_

_Sonic: Ya look like a kid to me._

_4_

_Eddy: Do you want to become rich?  
_

_Sonic: No, I'm good._

_Eddy: What's wrong with you!?_

_Vs Alex_

_1_

_Sonic: I heard you're evil._

_Alex: Want an autograph?_

_Sonic: Not from you._

_2_

_Alex: You know what's similar about us?_

_Sonic: Nothing!_

_Alex: Aw, party pooper!_

_3_

_Sonic: So, you're Alex?  
_

_Alex: Yes indeedy!_

_Sonic: This should be interesting._

_Vs Makuta_

_1_

_Sonic: Are you working with Eggman?_

_Makuta: Fool...I work for no one._

_Sonic: Huh._

_2_

_Makuta: I've seen the future._

_Sonic: Oh yeah, what did you see?  
_

_Makuta: Ha, ha...your doom._

_3_

_Sonic: Seriously? Another robot?  
_

_Makuta: Fool. I am Makuta._

_Sonic: Geez...no sense of humor._

**Author's Note: And that's the end! Thank you for reading and see ya in the sequel!**


End file.
